Brother?
by sweeturday
Summary: Jeno bilang Mark hanya kakaknya. Tapi mengapa rasanya panas saat melihat Mark dekat-dekat Haechan? [Mark Lee x Lee Jeno, MarkNo; Slight! MarkHyuck] (Warning! Ketidaksambungan antara summary dan isi cerita)


Jeno bilang Mark hanya kakaknya. Tapi mengapa rasanya panas saat melihat Mark dekat-dekat Haechan?

[Mark x Jeno; MarkNo, Slight!Mark x Haechan; Markhyuck/MarkChan]

Cast(s) belong to SM Entertainment

Credit by marklee-vevo

.

.

.

 **Brother?**

Bel istirahat berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan Jeno masih duduk terdiam di dalam kelas. Matanya masih menyipit memandang pintu kelas, berharap-harap cemas bahwa kakaknya akan datang menghampirinya.

"Jeno!"

Ah, itu dia! Jeno bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri kakaknya dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

"Eh Mark- _hyung._ Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Jeno.

Kakaknya—Mark Lee, siswa kelas 11 yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya di sekolah. _Ace_ di tim basket sekolah. Pria Kanada yang memiliki senyuman manis dan rambut lurus pirang.

Mark _hyung_ di hadapannya hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Jeno pelan.

"Haechan ada?"

Senyum diwajah Jeno luntur seketika. Kan yang dipanggil Jeno, kenapa yang dicari Haechan?

Menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada. _Hyung_ cari saja dia di kantin," ketus Jeno. _Mood_ -nya sudah turun seketika.

Mark mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surai lembut Jeno. "Bye, Jeno. Jangan lupa makan bekalmu," ucap Mark seraya berjalan menjauh.

Jeno berdecak lalu mencibir pelan. "Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga akan makan bekalku!"

.

.

 **Brother?**

Jeno merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Mark beberapa hari belakangan ini. Bukan hari lagi malah, tapi minggu! Sudah dua minggu ini Mark seperti menjauhinya dan lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya, Haechan.

Pikiran Jeno sudah berlayar kemana-mana. Mungkinkah Mark _hyung_ -nya sedang pdkt sama Haechan?

Idih mana mungkin, Jeno tahu kalau tipe kesukaan Mark itu bukan yang cerewet macam Haechan, tetapi yang kalem seperti dia.

Oh, mungkin itu hanya keinginan Jeno semata. Sebenarnya mana Jeno tahu tipe ideal Mark seperti apa!

Jangan-jangan justru Haechan yang pdkt sama Mark?! Tapi mana mungkin, Jeno tahu dengan jelas bahwa Haechan adalah _number one shipper_ dari MarkNo. Lagipula Haechan bukan tipe orang yang teman makan teman kok.

Ada satu spekulasi yang Jeno rasa benar. Jangan-jangan Mark Lee _hyung_ -nya ingin menembak seseorang?! Tapi siapa?

Karena itu saat ini Jeno sedang berada di suatu kafe. Dengan pakaian layaknya bapak-bapak dan satu kumis palsu, Jeno mengintai Mark yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan.

 _Tring~_

Bel di pintu kafe berbunyi. Tersangka (read: Haechan) sudah datang. Jeno mulai memainkan perannya. Untung kafe sedang sepi jadi Jeno bisa mendapatkan meja dekat Mark.

Pura-pura memanggil pelayan, Jeno mengangkat tangan. "Pelayan."

 _"Jadi Mark_ hyung _, bagaimana rencana kita, belum ketahuan kan?" tanya Haechan._

Sekilas Jeno melihat Mark mengangguk, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada pelayan di hadapannya. "Saya pesan es teh manis dan mie ayam."

 _"Chan, bagaimana kalau gagal?" Kali ini Mark yang bertanya._

Jeno jadi curiga jangan-jangan Mark _hyung_ dan sahabatnya ini salah satu sindikat narkoba, hmm. Jeno waswas kalau begitu.

 _"Jangan menyerah dong,_ hyung. _Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu, habisnya dia terlihat cemburu sih," ujar Haechan._

Dia juga menyukaimu?

Oh, jadi Mark ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang toh. Baguslah setidaknya Mark tidak akan menempeli Jeno terus kan.

Hei jangan bilang kalau Jeno cemburu! Walaupun nyatanya saat ini ia sudah mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kaca teh manis miliknya.

Untuk apa cemburu. Dia kan kakakku, pikir Jeno.

Sudahlah Jeno, mengaku saja kalau kau itu cemburu.

Jeno membulatkan matanya tepat saat melihat tangan Mark terangkat mengacak rambut coklat tua Haechan.

"Wah! Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu selain pada diriku. Dia bilang tidak pernah menyentuh rambut orang lain, tapi nyatanya cih," cibir Jeno pelan.

 _"Chan, memangnya dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Mark._

Jeno menajamkan pendengarannya. Siapa sih "dia" yang daritadi dibicarakan Mark dan Haechan? Jeno kan ingin tahu.

 _Haechan mengangguk. "Dia jelas-jelas menyukaimu,_ hyung. _Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung menjelaskannya."_

 _Haechan menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi yang pasti aku yakin dia menyukaimu. Tatapan matanya itu lho, sangat berbeda saat melihatmu," jelas Haechan._

 _Mark mengangguk-angguk. "Dia tidak tahu rencana kita kan?"_

 _Haechan menyuap satu sendok nasi ke mulutnya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Mana mungkin tahu. Jeno itu orangnya cuek, tidak pekaan."_

Jeno terdiam.

"Jeno itu orangnya cuek, tidak pekaan."

Jeno itu dirinya kan?

Namanya benar Jeno kan? Lee Jeno?

Ah mana mungkin, masih banyak orang bernama Jeno di dunia ini. Tapi Jeno yang dekat dengan Mark dan Haechan itu hanya satu. Yaitu dirinya.

Jadi maksudnya Mark suka dengan Jeno begitu? Mark suka dengan dirinya?

Okelah. Bagus dong.

Berarti cinta Jeno terbalaskan.

Hmm.

Sebentar.

WHAAAAT??!!!

MARK LEE SI BULE KANADA SUKA DENGAN JENO??

JENO? MAKSUDNYA DIRINYA INI??!!

Hah? Sejak kapan?

Tanpa sadar Jeno berteriak kencang dan menggebrak meja, membuat seluruh atensi kafe sepi pengunjung ini menuju ke arahnya.

"Jeno?!"

Oke Jeno tahu Mark dan Haechan pasti sudah sadar dengan kehadirannya.

Dengan langkah besar Jeno mendekati meja Mark dan Haechan yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak lima kaki.

"Astaga _hyung_ , kalau memang menyukaiku langsung tembak saja. Tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengan Haechan begini dong. Aku kan cemburu," ujar Jeno panjang lebar sembari memeluk Mark yang terdiam kaku.

"O-oh halo Jeno," ucap Haechan kaku.

Jeno beralih menatap Haechan seraya tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku tahu kau memang tidak mungkin menikungku. Aku menyayangimu, Haechan," ucap Jeno sembari memeluk Haechan layaknya teman.

Mark mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Ada apa ini?

Jeno menggenggam erat tangan Mark sebelum menariknya keluar dari kafe.

" _Bye,_ Haechan. Aku mau kencan dulu dengan Mark _hyung_ ," ucap Jeno dengan tangan melambai keras.

Sesaat sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kafe, Jeno kembali menatap Haechan.

"Chan, tolong bayar makananku ya."

END

FF pertama yang aku buaaat. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, newbie writer hehe

Kritik dan saraaan diharapkaaan

Danke.


End file.
